darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Rascal is such a rascal
Back to 2010 Logs Rascal Shark Arcee Ahhh, the Mercury Everglades. What a beautiful spot! There used to be energon here, but now there's nothing. Arcee is in the liquid metal forest, lying back and just taking in the amazing sight of the 'trees' that have sprouted around here. Sure, it's disputed territory, but there's really nothing here that the Decepticons would really want that badly. At least, Arcee doesn't think so. And just vegging out like this gives her time to think. Like, how to find her creator. Rascal's been trailing Arcee off n' on for a few days now hoping to catch her alone so he could approach her about the papers he stole awhile back. He figures to make a few credits off the information with any luck. Currently he's wearing no disguise and his usual bright blue optics shine with a youthful vigor. He approaches Arcee slowly and speaks up as he steps from around a nearby 'Tree'. "Greetings. Arcee it is I believe?" The small mech steps closer while extending a hand in greeting. Shark is off duty at the moment so is on a walk to clear his head and get some thoughts sorted out. This location is usually empty of occupants. So when he hears voices it perks his curiosity. But he's still careful about approaching until he's sure it's safe, so he'll hide over here out of view as much as possible.. for now. Arcee sits up. "Yes?" she says, reaching out with her own hand to grasp his. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look vaguely familiar." Rascal shakes his head 'No.' before speaking again, "Don't believe we have. Names Ruckus." He pauses a moment then continues, "A certain gentleman you spoke with the other night said you might be willing to spare a few credits for information about Weldbond." He shifts a foot nervously and goes on. "It just so happens I've got some papers of his and for a price I'd be willing to part with them." He punctuates with a sly wink. Lifeline is also in the mercury everglades, go figure. She's been here for several days, actually. What is she doing here? If you knew, you'd have to be killed. Needless to say, she's walking along slowly and deliberately, looking at the ground as she does so for...whatever reason. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 9. Shark settles down to watching for now, hmming softly as he observes Arcee chatting to a mech he doesn't recognize offhand. Arcee does indeed have a few spare credits on her. "Okay," she says, "I've been looking all over for information about him." She pulls out the credits and holds them, holding out her other hand to take the papers that 'Ruckus' has mentioned. Rascal takes the credits and hands over the papers. It's not much but a buck's a buck to the little fella'. Being small limits your criminal opportunities. He smiles and bows slightly, "I hope the information has helped you. If you ever in search of something in particular I specialize in sensitive or hard to attain merchandise." Arcee looks over the papers slowly. Then she utters a gasp. Apparently one of the pages is like a hastily-written personal journal entry. "Why, why this says someone's after him!" she exclaims, "Someone that's dangerous!" Shark hms. Same information he got recently. Rascal nods, "Glad to have been of assistance ma'am." He shrugs and continues, "Unfortunately I don't know who's after him but I'll keep an optic peeled and put the word out." Rascal may appear to have some sort of connections but most of them are just him in various disguises or made up mechs entirely. Arcee continues to scan the pages...but it looks like something was missing. Not a page itself, but one page looked like an entry was made in haste, and thus incomplete. "It looks like he was about to reveal where he went exactly, and who was after him, but then had to flee suddenly," Arcee says. Arcee nods at Rascal, "This does help somewhat. Shark moves out of hiding now, working his way toward the two. Rascal looks pleased to have been helpful and not the slightest bit ashamed of making her pay for said information. "I swear those are all I had. If I had more I'd tell ya'." Rascal doesn't notice Shark and assumed they were the only ones out and about in the woods today. Shark waves towards them as he comes close enough to be visible, offering, "Good cycle." "That's ok, it doesn't look like there was any more," Arcee says, "I think I've already obtained the rest of the documents." She looks over at Shark. "Good Cycle to you, Shark. Any news?" Rascal oh noes as he sees Shark approaching. Hopefully Shark hasn't heard too much the Autobots tend to frown upon Rascal's line of work. "Greetings." The smaller mech takes a few paces closer and extends a hand in greeting. "Names Ruckus. Yours?" Shark looks 'Ruckus' over VERY closely, giving him the biggest smile that shows off all his teeth. "Shark." in a soft growling tone meant purely to scare the energon out of him. Then he looks to Arcee, "Did my best, but your creator has gone underground due to being pursued by someone meaning him ill will. I can keep trying, but I'm not sure if I'll get much further." Lifeline keeps pacing slowly along, not realizing that she's walked right into the line of sight of the others. She's focused, okay? Rascal gulps a bit at the show of teeth. Really tho' the little guy is harmless he don't even have a weapon. He spies Lifeline and realizes what started as a discreet meeting has brought about a lot of attention. The sight of the medic makes him jump a bit internally. She's the one who recently removed the bomb some mobsters had planted on Rascal. Arcee nods slowly. "Then I guess the only answer is to go underground ourselves sometime and look for him," she says, "But we'd have to be careful. If someone's after him, we don't want to scare him off." Shark inclines his head, "Sure, just radio me so I can let you know if I'm free or not first." Rascal takes a step back putting Shark between a direct line of sight from Lifeline. "I may be of some assistance as well. I might know a fella' who knows the area." he replies appearing a bit nervous but nothing too suspicious. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 2. Arcee nods. "Thank you," she says, "The more help, the better." She leans back again and relaxes. Shark shifts his gaze toward Lifeline and hmms, she's certainly a long way from Cubricon. "Hey Doc!" he calls out loudly. Rascal continues to keep Shark between himself and Lifeline as he takes a seat adding Arcee as another blinder. "No problem. I may have to grease a few palms for information though." He grins, "Credits seem to loosen lips." Lifeline stops abruptly and turns to frown toward the others. A quick glance tells her that Shark doesn't have any medical reason to be yelling her way, so she mentally dismisses him and keeps on about her 'search'. Shark hmms as Lifeline ignores the greeting, "Okay then." he shrugs a bit and tells Arcee, "Radio okay, I have something to be doing right now." he explains. Arcee nods at Rascal. "Yes, that's the way it seems to go," she says, "Well for now, I guess I'll return to Cubicron and recharge. Later." Rascal's glad Shark has left and doesn't appear to have seen the transaction. It was odd he threatened him somewhat though. Rascal will have to step lightly around this Autobot. He gives both a farewell bow and heads off away from Lifeline. He heads out a ways in the woods then cuts his course to intersect with hers. He tries to be sneaky and hopefully no one notices. +Roll: Rascal rolls against its Hide Software and succeeds by 36! The total roll was 8. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Rascal's Logs